The Origin, Part Two
is the second issue of “The Origin” comic book miniseries. It was written by Dan Brereton and Christopher Golden, and illustrated by Joe Bennett. Summary Buffy Summers learns how to fight vampires. The vampire king Lothos gathers a large group of the undead hoping to spread evil across the Los Angeles. The rebel Oliver Pike becomes entangled in Buffy’s destiny. Continuity *The events take place before Buffy moves from Los Angeles to Sunnydale ("Welcome to the Hellmouth"). *As Merrick reveals to Buffy, Jack the Ripper is indeed a vampire, as shown in the short story Jack. Appearances Individuals *Amilyn *Andy *Cassandra *Grueller *Kimberly Hannah *Benny Jacks *Merrick Jamison-Smythe *Jeffrey Kramer *Lothos *Melissa *Gary Murray *Oliver Pike *Jack the Ripper *Buffy Summers *Jennifer Walkens *Zeph *Unidentified priest Organizations and titles *Potential Slayer *Slayer *Watcher Species *Human *Vampire Locations *Los Angeles, USA **Hemery High School Weapons and objects *Holy water *Stake Death count *Unidentified man, drained by vampires at a clothes store. *Two unidentified vampires, staked by Buffy Summers. *Grueller, staked by Oliver Pike. *Zeph, killed by Benny Jacks. *Merrick Jamison-Smythe, who shot himself. Behind the scenes Production *According to editor Scott Allie, “established Buffy novelist Christopher Golden pitched an adaptation of Joss [Whedon]’s original screenplay, minus the camp of the film, and done in the style of the TV show.”Scott Allie, "Panel to Panel". Dark Horse Comics, 2007. *Unlike the ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' film, the comic’s story is canon. About this, Joss Whedon has stated: “The origin comic, though I have issues with it, CAN pretty much be accepted as canonical. They did a cool job of combining the movie script (the SCRIPT) with the series, that was nice, and using the series Merrick and not a certain OTHER thespian to [[Donald Sutherland]] who shall remain hated.”“Bronze VIP Archive for January 17, 1999”. Department of Computer & Information Science & Engineering. Archived from the original on April 12, 2016. Retrieved January 07, 2018. *The illustrated cover features graves with the names of the creators involved in this comic: Rick Ketcham, Christopher Golden, and Dan Brereton. The exception was Joe Bennett, who has his name carved into a tree, as he “didn’t want his name on a tombstone for fear it would bring bad luck.” *The photo cover features a promotional picture taken for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 1. *Differently from other representations, at this point the comic issues had vampires also able to transform into green creatures with red eyes, pointy ears, a wide mouth, and long teeth. Although, this seems more like an artistic choice, not having direct consequence to the stories. Distribution *'' '' was the 45th best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 40,797 sales in February 1999 at comic specialty stores.“February 1999 Comic Book Sales to Comics Shops”. Comichron. Retrieved August 24, 2018. Collections *“The Origin” *“Omnibus: Volume 1” *“Classic 2: The Origin” Pop culture references *Buffy compares the warehouse she trains to the fictional Batcave. *Merrick mentions the Roman emperor Caligula. *Buffy asks to a priest to sanctify bottles of Perrier mineral water. *Benny Jacks quotes “The Three Little Pigs” fable. *Gary Murray mentioned going to The Doobie Brothers concert. Gallery Cover artwork The Origin 02-00b.jpg|Joe Bennett & Hector Gomez main cover S1 007.jpg|Original photo cover’s picture References nl:The Origin, Deel Twee Category:Buffy comics Category:Dark Horse Classic